Love, Lust & Rape
by Carlapaw21
Summary: A series of short Warrior Cat lemon one-shots (Love, Lust & Rape) Not meant to be taken seriously, just a bit of fun XD - Rated M for harsh content. - (Taking requests!)
1. Tigerclaw x Redtail (Rape)

_**\- DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE WRITERS -**_

 _ **\- Enjoy! XD -**_

* * *

Tigerclaw watched as his own clan retreated into the forest behind him while Oakheart was yowling triumphantly on top of a rock pile.

Unexpectedly, Oakheart's paw slipped from his pedestal, and he clawed frantically at the rough stone. But to no avail, he slipped all the way and fell to his death.

Redtail was looking on in horror and surprise at Oakheart's body, before he felt hot breath ruffling his neck fur.

Tigerclaw was next to him suddenly, whispering in his ear.

"Good, now there are no witnesses for what i'm about about to do." He chuckled.

Before Redtail could reply and question Tigerclaw, his head was shoved into the dirt forcefully.

Tigerclaw bit into the tortoiseshell cat's scruff, and shoved his member into him.

Redtail let out a surprised yelp as the brown tom thrusted into him viciously, his barbed member ravaging into his tail-hole.

Tigerclaw let out a low moan, feeling Redtail's tight walls hugging his erect tomhood, and he let it expand to full size inside of him.

Though blood ran down his legs, Redtail felt the pain suddenly fade away, immense pleasure taking its place as Tigerclaw pounded away on him mercilessly. He began to rock his hips back into Tigerclaw's movements, feeling the hard member rip even deeper inside of him.

Tigerclaw's gave one last huge thrust before his member squelched inside of the other tom as he came into him, grunting as he felt the hot load flow out of him.

Eyes rolled back into his head, Redtail yowled as Tigerclaw's seed was pumped into him, and he thrusted even further back into the other tom, wanting more.

Tigerclaw ripped out his cock from Redtail, and sat directly in front of his face.

"Touch it." He ordered. "Now!" The tabby hissed when Redtail hesitated. He lifted a paw and began to stroke it softly.

Tigerclaw grunted at the feeling, and suddenly rocked his hips foward, forcing his member into Redtail's mouth.

The patched tom grunted, sending vibrations down Tigerclaw's tomhood.

"Now lick it." He moaned.

Redtail started to softly swirl his tounge around the tip, nipping at the sides.

Tigerclaw thrusted deeper into Redtail's mouth, causing the other tom to deeptroat him. He gasped, almost choking on the large member as it slipped down this throat.

The wetness of Redtail's warm throat rubbing against Tigerclaw's member made the tom moan loudly with pleasure, eyes closed.

Redtail could feel Tigerclaw start to heat up in his mouth, before the tom let loose deep down his throat.

Pulling out of Redtail, cum dripping from his member, Tigerclaw snapped his victim's neck in one fluid motion.

As Redtail's body slumped into the pool of blood beneath them, Tigerclaw made sure to lick out all of his seed from the other toms tail-hole.

He lapped it up quickly and then grabbed Redtail by the scruff, pulling him back towards the Thunderclan camp, all the while trying thinking of an excuse for the deputies death.

* * *

 _ **Tigerclaw you bad, bad cat. XD**_

 _ **And RIP Oakheart...**_

 _ **Gonna be writing more of these, so stay tuned XD**_


	2. Fireheart x Graystripe (Love)

_**\- Here is Chaper 2! Graystripe & Fireheart FTW XD -**_

* * *

Graystripe lead Fireheart deep into the forest, a smirk plastered on his face.

After a few more steps, Graystripe halted suddenly. He held out his tail for Fireheart to stop too. The cats had reached a clearing, only ferns and underbrush surrounding them.

Graystripe's member was growing hard, and was now poking out of its sheath. Fireheart could feel the tension between the gray warrior and himself.

Graystripe suddenly brushed his tail lightly over Fireheart's sheath, drawing his member out of its concealment. Then, with that achieved, he curled his tail around it, and started to move up and down on its length.

Fireheart couldn't hold back the soft moans of pleasure as Graystripe fiddled with his cock, and soon, Fireheart's member was drawn up into an erection at the other tom's soft strokes.

Graystripe began to purr at the sight.

But the tail alone was not _nearly_ enough for the gray tom. He shoved Fireheart over, exposing his hard member, and caressed it lightly with his tongue.

Fireheart threw back his head and started to let out a series of low moans as Graystripe worked on his tomhood.

The flame coloured tom thrusted into Graystripe, needing more, causing the tom to deepthroat him.

Fireheart purred loudly with pleasure and satisfaction as Graystripe moaned into his member, sending vibrations down the shaft.

Graystripe pulled away from Fireheart, his almost overloaded cock ripped out from his mouth.

The action left Fireheart disappointed, but not for long.

Graystripe suddenly shoved forward into Fireheart, entering his tight behind with his hard member.

Fireheart let out a grunt of surprise as Graystripe started to pounded into him into him, tearing his walls. The gray tom could feel his length starting to heat up as his load got ready to be released.

Blood was now running down Fireheart's flanks as Graystripe's barbed member teared at his tight inner walls. Graystripe was now moaning and grunting loudly as the other tom's walls hugged his shaft tightly, Fireheart's slow rocking movements making it all the better.

As Graystripe finally pumped his seed into Fireheart, the orange tom also reached his limit, his cum splattering the grass around them.

The two cats sank down on top of each other, exhausted after the intense pleasure.

"Graystripe?" Fireheart turned to face his friend.

"Yeah?" He puffed.

"Lets do that again some time, eh?"

Graystripe purred with amusement, "You know it."

* * *

 ** _\- And we reach another ending! Hmm... Perhaps Graystripe should change his name to Gaystripe after that! XD -_**

 ** _(Sorry its short!)_**


End file.
